


Home

by elmyra



Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [20]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans woman Link, still don't care that the bike doesn't work in the desert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Link finds a home.
Relationships: Isha/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489910
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Home

The journey through the desert is long, even on the bike, and Link has time to think about what she wants to do next. She considers Teake's offer of a place among the city guard. She would very much like her fighting days to be over.

She's considering other options when she pulls up outside the workshop. And if she's honest, she's not even sure Isha wants her here beyond occasional visits.

Then Isha steps out to greet her, wiping her hands on a rag, and her smile lights up Gerudo brighter than the midday sun.

"Welcome home, my love."


End file.
